Girl Trouble
Girl Trouble is the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The team is driving to Gwen's house from a mission. They arrive and rush inside. Gwen wants to try to analyze data from their mission and predict where the robots from Dimension 12 will strike next. When they get to Gwen's room, they find a girl, Gwen's cousin Sunny, there. Gwen and her mother argue over Sunny, who is staying with them for the summer. Sunny flirts with Kevin, although she has a boyfriend, Antonio. Gwen turns to leave and continue the mission and Natalie tells her to bring Sunny. In the car, Sunny bothers and distracts the team. Gwen gets fed up and tells her to leave, but then she gets an alert on her laptop. They drive to where the robots are and tell Sunny to stay in the car. The robots are at some kind of power plant. Ben transforms into Four Arms. Gwen tells Four Arms and Kevin to save her a head to hack, and then they attack the robots. From the car, Sunny sees the explosions and walks to the battle. There, she joins in using mana, destroying the robots and surprising the team. Four Arms transforms back into Ben. Sunny destroys robot parts, including the head Gwen intended to hack. Kevin notices that Sunny is more powerful than Gwen, which annoys Gwen. Sunny wants to fight again. At home, Gwen tells Natalie that Sunny is an Anodite, which irritates Natalie. Ben and Kevin argue over why the robots were stealing oil when Sunny says that she wants to fight more. Someone knocks on the door and Kevin answers it. It is a giant troll creature, Sunny's boyfriend Antonio. Natalie tries to keep him and Sunny apart, but she flies out of the window to him while taunting Gwen telling her to fly over to her and make her come back, only to mockingly remember (as well as mockingly reminding her) that she can't fly. Gwen then begins to chase them and Kevin picks her up in the car. Ben says that the robots are back and she gets in. Sunny tells Antonio to follow them. The team arrives at a particle accelerator. The robots are inside. They plant a bomb, which Kevin says is too small to do any damage unless they use the accelerator to enrich its battery. They do so and Ben transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar attacks the robots, tossing them away from the bomb. One attacks Kevin and he and Gwen fight. Gwen tells Kevin to shut down the accelerator. He isn't sure if he can. Robots spill out of a portal when Sunny and Antonio arrive and join the fight. Kevin tries to shut off the particle accelerator and ends up breaking the console, shutting it off. He suggests that Sunny join the team, but Gwen refuses. Lodestar sends the robots back into the portal and it closes and transforms back into Ben. Ben and Kevin stop Antonio from playing with the bomb. Gwen tells Sunny that she's going home, but Sunny refuses and turns into an Anodite. When Gwen threatens to tell Sunny's parents about her misbehaving, a fight ensues. Gwen fights Sunny, Ben transforms into Humungousaur and fights Antonio and Kevin is in charge of making sure the upgraded canister bomb doesn't blow up and destroy them all. Sunny overpowers Gwen and Antonio's strength is too much for Humungousaur, so he transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur and quickly gains the upper hand, while Gwen calls her grandmother Verdona through the mana field (unbeknownst to Sunny). Ultimate Humungousaur tricks Antonio by picking up an unlit light post, while Antonio picked up a lit light post that shocked him and knocked him out. Kevin disarms the bomb by pulling its cord. Before Sunny could finish off Gwen, Verdona arrives and overpowers Sunny, trapping her in her own shield. Ultimate Humungousaur brings an unconscious Antonio over and Verdona takes him in a mana bubble. Ultimate Humungousaur transforms back into Humungousaur, and then back into Ben. Kevin arrives. Verdona asks Gwen if she wants to be an Anodite and offers her another chance to go to Anodyne with her to practice her powers, but Gwen turns the offer down again. She leaves with Sunny and Antonio. The team goes back to tracking the robots from Dimension 12. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and Gwen meet their Anodite cousin, Sunny. *Verdona and Natalie Tennyson make their Ultimate Alien debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Verdona (first re-appearance) *Natalie Tennyson (first re-appearance) Villains *Sunny (first appearance) *Antonio (first appearance) *Computron's minions Aliens Used *Four Arms *Lodestar *Humungousaur (x2) **Ultimate Humungousaur Spells Used *Adfishio Potentia Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *This episode reveals that Ben and Gwen have another set of aunts/uncles/cousins, specifically through Verdona's side of the family. While it's never fully explained how Sunny is related to Ben and Gwen, it can assumed that one of Sunny's parents is a child that Verdona had through a relationship with a fellow Anodite either before or after she met Max (Ben and Gwen's paternal grandfather) and had Carl (Ben's dad) and Frank (Gwen's dad). **To go further, this means that Sunny is technically Ben and Gwen's half-cousin, since one of Sunny's parents is the maternal half-sibling of Carl and Frank. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Filler